Angst and Hope
by Imagen99
Summary: A collection of fanfics inspired by sad songs.


_I Own Nothing!_

**Nobody's Home- Avril Lavigne:**

Minerva McGonagall watched sadly as her prized student entered the school hall once more, mere months after the battle that had rocked its foundations and shattered the people within. She had been particularly shocked when the girl hadn't taken up her offer to spend a year at home, and insisted on returning the next year. But now she knew why. After speaking to a concerned Molly, Minerva had learned the truth of her current home situation, and had resolved to keep a careful eye on the young girl. She wouldn't intervene unless absolutely necessary of course, but that was looking more and more likely by the day. The girl was a mere shell of herself. She seemed perfectly fine to the untrained eye, but Minerva knew better. She saw the hidden feelings, the absent hope and the corpse like state the girl walked around in. Hermione was falling apart. She was barely eating, and the woman had had more than one talk with her about school work already this year, not because it wasn't up to par, but because it was well beyond what it should be. She'd encouraged Hermione to relax, slow down and not over work herself but the young lioness had merely replied that she didn't deserve to. This shocked the elder woman, and left her wondering what was wrong with the girl. Minerva was worried, every person whoever knew her was worried. More than once Minerva had visited her in her head girl's room to find the girl in tears screaming on the floor, and she always looked so lost that it broke her heart and soul. After an intense discussion with Hermione's closest friends and family, it was decided that Hermione would be pulled out for another year to recover. Hermione had little say, insisting that she was fine and just wanted to finish school. No one believed her and so it was arranged that she would stay in Hogwarts, with Minerva herself, and the headmistress would make sure that she didn't overwork herself. Minerva sighed. The truth was, she needed a family to go home to, and to comfort her and Minerva would have to be that for her. The guilt was crashing in on her, wearing at her constantly. Her parents were gone forever, Hermione had obliviated them herself.

**Fix You- Cold Play:**

Harry and Hermione, who were parentless. Ginerva, Ronald, Percy, Charlie and Bill, who were without a brother. George, who was broken without his other twin. Those were her children, her brave little soldiers. The war was over, but at a terrible cost, and after so long being without them, fate had returned them into her open arms. But fate had returned them broken. It was strange, how everyone had been affected by the war. Purebloods and muggleborns alike. They had all lost loved ones, and the only distinction was those who wallowed in their grief, and those who moved on. But fate had returned her children to her, and broken or not, she would try to fix them. And she would never, ever give up on them. Mothers should never give up on their children.

**Slipped Away- Avril Lavigne:**

As Hermione strode through the corridors of her beloved school, she had tears glistening in her eyes. When she looked around every corner all she could see was the battle, the duels and the deaths of her loved ones. And with the deaths, came the inevitable goodbyes. She couldn't forget, she couldn't move on, because she remembered every moment of that day with crystal clarity. The day they all died. The day everything changed. She was robbed by fate of any goodbye, it had all happened too quickly. Remus, Tonks, Fred, her heart ached to see them all one last time. But when she thought of her parents it felt as though she was bleeding slowly to death. The pain ensconced her and battered her barriers. Little by little she was cracking. Hermione remembered her parent's faces clearly. The moment she had cast that spell, the moment they forgot about her. They had stared at her with such blankness it was terrifying…and then when they'd asked her who she was her heart stopped. It dawned on her that she couldn't reverse the damage she'd done; they were gone from her life for good. In sight but out of reach, and she howled in her friend's arms. They'd slipped through her fingers, and out of her life for good.

**Family Portrait- Pink:**

Draco Malfoy was a spoiled boy, there was very little he could ever want and not receive. His parents loved him, and he knew it. But sometimes he wondered how much they loved each other. The whole of his fifth year holiday had been a nightmare. The Dark Lord had risen again, and the Malfoys were his most avid supporters. But with his rise came the late night fights, the crying and smashing glasses.

It was happening again. Draco wandered around his room recalling his most recent memories of his family. Stumbling upon his drunk father, reassuring him that his mother still loved him. Whispering that everything was going to be alright to his distraught mother. Going away to Hogwarts and suddenly feeling so much better, now that he didn't have to be strong.

Draco reached the end of his bed and caught sight of the photograph there. It was a family portrait of the Malfoys, looking as regal and dignified as ever. But the love in their eyes for each other still shone through to him. The looked happy, carefree and safe. He wondered if it would ever be like that again.

**You're Not Sorry- Taylor Swift:**

This time was enough. She had had it with him, with everyone. Too many chances had been wasted, and too many years of her life had been stolen. "Don't call me anymore Draco." She had hurt too much already, and his apologies now fell on deaf ears. She refused to look at him, and his angelic face because she knew he looked innocent, knew he would be able to convince her to hold on. But she didn't want to any more, she wanted someone who really loved her. Who wouldn't step on her, who would stay a shining knight when she met them. Draco's armour had been tarnished in her eyes, and Pansy Parkinson would find someone better. Someone who loved her, because all those times he hurt her, he was never sorry. He never would be.

**Shattered- Trading Yesterday:**

Harry Potter had just vanquished Lord Voldemort. Right now everyone was either celebrating or crying at their losses. He himself had every right to be happy, but right now he could only see the sadness and grief ahead. He felt lost. Who was he; now that the boy-who –lived was no more. What was he to do; now his main purpose in life had been fulfilled? He felt…lost. Looking at the scattered bodies, he cried silently as he stopped to say thank you to each of them. His heart felt hopeless, what was the point anymore? And as Harry walked through the wreckage, he caught sight of his two best friends and ….Ginny.

Suddenly his heart felt a bit lighter, his eyes were a bit warmer. She had always made him happy, and her pretty face always helped him to smile. Even as he watched her cry, she was beautiful. Her hair was swaying in the wind, and her tears glistening on her face. All of a sudden, everything didn't look so bleak, and Harry knew somehow that Ginny was his sunlight, and his glorious future. True, many years of possible happiness were gone, but that no longer mattered because Ginny would fix his shattered heart. Because no matter how broken something is, it can always be fixed. You just have to want it enough.

**Just A Little Girl- Trading Yesterday:**

Ron Weasley was furious with his girlfriend. Hermione Granger, who thought she knew bloody everything about him. They had just had their first argument as a couple, and this one again was about Harry. Ron didn't know how the fight had started, and all he could remember were Hermione's stinging words. "You left us Ronald Weasley! You left us! Don't you dare say you had it harder than us!" He was now pacing the streets outside number 12, his thoughts frantic and angry. He wondered to himself how she thought she knew everything, when she'd never asked him. She never asked him why she left, and maybe she'd be surprised if she did. She probably didn't know how he felt, always seeing her so comfortable with Harry, and awkward around him. She was always so keen to tell him about how they felt about it, even when he actively avoided the whole subject. It just kept coming up, and she wouldn't leave it. He couldn't take it. He couldn't make her understand him, because for all Hermione was, she was still 11 years old at heart. She just didn't understand that not all is black and white. It was than he could take. She was just that 11 year old girl still, who believed in the good in everyone. He remembered how she'd cried, how she'd screamed at him, about how he knew nothing either. _Who does she think she is, judging me?_ Never mind. He knew the truth. They both knew inside…They both knew…And deep down he did…Then as his thoughts swirled around him like a storm, the realisation hit him dead on. "Merlin." He breathed. And that is how Ronald Weasley gained his maturity, and empathy.

**You Found Me- The Fray:**

Remus Lupin stopped breathing. "Dora…" His whole world shattered and an angry red haze overtook his vision. As he watched the love of his life's body fall his eyes snapped to the perpetrator. Bellatrix Lestrange. He growled, and let out a deep guttural roar. Charging, he attacked her with an unrelenting barrage of spells, his gaze unforgiving. The bitch merely cackled, and attacked him back with equal passion. The colours soared between the two, a symphony of light. It wasn't long before the crazy death eater grew bored, and taunted him. "What's the matter filth? Already missing the dear half-breed? Don't worry, she's still clinging onto life, maybe if you're really desperate, you can give her a bite to finish her off!" Remus's head snapped back to Tonks, and sure enough she was still breathing. Their eyes locked and she looked at him with all the emotion she could convey. It took only one moment, and Bellatrix seized it. But she wanted him to suffer, and watch his love suffer too, so the spell left him slowly being drained of energy and life. As Remus stumbled over to her, he noticed the sweat on her forehead, and lovingly wiped it off, giving her a chaste kiss. His mouth started to tremble as he acknowledged that that would be the end for them. They were dying. "I love you Dora." There were tears in their eyes, and Tonks looked to be choking. She squeezed his hand. "…I love you too Remus." Those choked words were her last, and Remus wept as his blood seeped away from him, mingling with hers. He spent his last moments hoping that there really was an afterlife. He needed Dora, always would. He couldn't be without her.

And when he found her later, in their uncommonly clean home waiting for him he cried. He cried for Harry, for Teddy. Cried for everything that he would miss, but he would still live because he at least had her. The other half to him, his soul mate.

**Welcome To My Life- Simple Plan:**

"I do understand."

"No. No you don't." You've never wanted to break, you never felt like you don't belong. You never wanted to run, and just keep going. And I can bet you've never had to lock yourself in a cupboard whilst your fat cousin is playing deafening music, because that's the only time you can express yourself. You've never screamed, and howled, and shrieked. "You, you both don't understand. You've never had to." You've never bled in your heart. I am bleeding; I don't know where to go to fix it. I don't know how. There's people out there, waiting for me to collapse, and I almost want to. No one lets me. I'm about to explode, and no one can help me. "You don't know what it's like." I do.

"I know you don't want to be you anymore." I know you think you're the only one. The only one who feels left out, the only one who needs love. But I hate this world too. I'm sick of the lying, the fake people. I am so hurt, and you can't even see it. I don't know how to make you understand, but no one will tell me either. They laugh. They jeer, they think I don't try. I do. I'm at my wit's end with you Harry, but what is stupid Ron Weasley going to be able to do? Nothing. "I…ARGH!"

"Ron, Harry…"

"NO! Don't try and tell me you understand! I'm breaking Hermione, and I can't trust anyone…"

"You don't know how it feels, to constantly hate your life, to always be second. Everything's always comes easy to you!"

…

"I DO! I DO! I've always known! And you know, that's maybe why I've tried to help, because I don't want you going through that alone! How do you think I felt, all those months in the tent, knowing we might die if I make one mistake? Knowing my parents don't exist anymore! Don't you dare tell me I don't understand! I always understood. " They don't know. They never knew, they were always oblivious. Everyone was, still is. I'm breaking, and no one knows. They shut me out, and it feels like a knife to the gut. They just use me when they want to. "_Welcome to my life_."

**Numb- Linkin Park:**

Draco Malfoy was tired, emotionally and physically. He was tired of trying to please his family. He wanted to be his own man, and not his father's idea of a man. _'Whatever that was.'_ He didn't want to be like his father, and whether or not he became a jerk in the meantime was irrelevant. His father would never hurt a lady, something honourable and to be admired. But his father also joined the dark lord. There were many differences between them. But Draco could not deny that it hurt to see Lucius so disappointed. It hurt to see that look in his eye and the stiffening posture whenever the Malfoy heir was around. So he became numb. He gave up, and he didn't care. It was surprising how easy it was to do, and Draco found himself enjoying life a lot more. However, he knew that it couldn't last. That was when he met Astoria. And she made him feel, gave him a beautiful son. She was his light in a dark changing world, and Scorpius was his reassurance. He had such dreams for Scorpius….He knew what his career would be, what kind of a woman he would marry. Everything had been planned out, and he had followed it to the letter. Until he found love. And then when Scorpius brought home his mudblood girlfriend Draco gained a new understanding of his father. Things may not have turned out the way he had hoped, and he might not agree with his son's actions, but he still treasured his son above all. Because Malfoy's may betray and backstab friends, but family was more important than anything to them. They loved each other no matter what.

**Because Of You- Kelly Clarkson:**

Ginny was a good girl. An average student, with good grades who looked well. But that was in front of the veil. The veil she put up, to hide her from others. To hide her emotions and feelings from a harsh unforgiving world. Because Ginny was scarred, and Ginny was scared.

Every time she met someone new, images would flash in her mind of an old diary, and a charming young boy inside it who seemed perfectly pleasant and was anything but that. As these images flashed before her eyes he would instantly recoil. She wouldn't trust anyone, and always expected the worst. It was strange that an incident that happened when she was 11 shaped her future for years to come, because she tried, she really tried to have a normal relationship, but they all collapsed around her. Dean…John…Michael…Then she kissed Harry, her saviour, and she felt a long forgotten glimmer of hope. But it was always hard to trust. It always would be.

**Into The Fire- Thirteen Senses:**

There was a reason Luna lived in her dream world. She never understood why people wanted to live in the real one. Because she was safe in _her_ world, she was free from emotional pain. She never had to get hurt, or involved. Nargles could change the world, if only people realised it. Then the war came, and Luna recognised with it that she could no longer stay on the side lines. She had to help, and to do that she had to make the right friends. Because other people were in pain. She didn't want that, and she couldn't stop it on her own. For the first time, she was tempted to join the real world. Eventually her conscience won, and with a strange sadness, Luna realised that once she gave up her world, it would never be the same. She could never go back to what she once was. She would form attachments, gain friends. Luna likened it to masochism. After all, friends only left after a while, didn't they? After she met Ginny, Harry, Neville Hermione and Ron she found she quite liked it despite this. She'd joined the fire, but like all things it had a certain beauty to it as well as the pain.


End file.
